Saiyuki shorts
by kerumica
Summary: Short stories about the Saiyuki boys...
1. Admission

**Title**: Admission

**Author**: kerumica

**Pairing**: slight 58, 39

W**arning/Rating:** pg13 (mild language)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Leave me be.

**A/N:** Another random word generator fic.

* * *

Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo will admit that they love Hakkai's cooking. They will not admit that they actually hated spicy, oyster eggrolls.

Sanzo and Goku will not admit that they enjoy Gojyo's laugh. Hakkai will admit that he loves Gojyo's smile even more.

Hakkai, Goku and Gojyo will admit that they admire Sanzo's strength. They will also admit that they hate his fan.

Goku will admit that he loves Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai. He will also admit that he loves Sanzo a little bit more.

Gojyo will admit that he loves teasing the monkey. He will also admit to watching Hakkai sleep. He will never admit that he broke Sanzo's lighter.

Sanzo will never admit that he missed shooting Gojyo on purpose. He will admit that the only reason the kappa's not dead yet is because he has a working lighter.

Hakkai and Gojyo will admit that they love kissing, touching and making love to each other. Hakkai will also admit that he will kick Gojyo's ass if he ever cheats on him. Gojyo will admit that he finds that statement very sexy.

Sanzo will never admit that for all the cussing and in-fighting, he wouldn't change a thing in his life right now. Sanzo will never admit that no matter how many times he says no, he still allows Goku crawl into his bed and wraps himself around the blonde. Sanzo will also never admit, at least out loud, that he loves Goku a little bit more.


	2. Lark

**Title**: Lark

**Author**: kerumica

**Pairing**: Sanzo/Goku

**Warning/Rating:** pg

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Leave me be.

**A/N:** Another word prompt. These are way more fun to do than I thought. This is set during the journey. I'm working with the assumption that Sanzo never got to say a final farewell.

"I think its dead," Sanzo said, unusually somber.

"I wonder what kind of bird it is?" Goku asked, as he continued to kneel beside it.

"It's a meadowlark."

"How do you know?" Goku looked up at the priest.

"I use to see one everyone morning when…when I was younger." Sanzo said as he continued to stare down at the broken bird.

Goku stood and made his way to a spot by a nearby tree.

"Is this a good place?"

Sanzo looked up. "For what?"

"For a grave. Do you think he'll be happy here?"

Sanzo didn't say anything for a minute, just looked at the spot Goku had picked and back down at the bird. "Yeah, that'll be fine."

Goku never said a word as he dug the small hole and refilled it after Sanzo gently placed the bird inside. He never questioned Sanzo as he spoke a few quiet words with his head down, eyes closed. He never gave the blonde a second look when he walked away, unshed tears in his eyes. Goku knew that this mere burial had nothing to do with the bird as much as it had to do with Sanzo's inability to say a final prayer for his master. Goku looked back at the small grave before running to catch up to his keeper.


	3. Stance

**Title**: Stance

**Author**: kerumica

**Pairing**: Sanzo/Goku

**Warning/Rating:** pg13

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Leave me be.

**A/N:** Another random word prompt, consider it a free-write.

"I meant what I said and I said what I meant!"

"You don't know what the hell love is," Sanzo said walking toward the door.

"The hell I do," Goku replied, rushing past the angry priest to stand in front of the door.

"Move."

"Make me." Goku stood his ground. He was not letting Sanzo out without a fight.

Sanzo reached into his robes and Goku readied himself. If it was the fan, he was ready. Hell, the recent attack he had launched earlier at Goku and Gojyo didn't hurt at all. Maybe his head was going numb as Hakkai had suggested. If he was going for his gun, well, although he had never actually been shot by Sanzo, he wouldn't actually kill him. Right?

He flinched when Sanzo finally removed his hand from his sleeve and proceeded to light his cigarette. "I can stand here all day, monkey."

"Good. So can I."


	4. Shooting

**Title**: Shooting

**Author**: kerumica

**Pairing**: Gojyo/Hakkai

**Warning/Rating:** pg13

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Leave me be.

**A/N:** Hamburger Helper does not taste good burnt 

* * *

Gojyo was mumbling to himself when Hakkai stepped out on the porch.

"Is everything alright, Gojyo?"

"Oh, hey. Yeah, I was just making a wish."

"A wish?"

"Yeah, I saw a shooting star."

"Well, can you tell me what you wished for?"

"If I do, it won't come true."

"Oh."

They continued to stand, in silence, watching the sky. "I wished for a quiet night alone with you, instead of sharing a room with that stinking monk and his stupid, pet monkey."

"Ah, well then, that can be arranged. The owner just informed me of a room opening and I thought you might want to join me." Hakkai turned and walked back inside the inn.

Gojyo looked at the brunette and then back towards the sky, smiling and giving a nod of thanks before following his lover inside.

_The Merciful Goddess looks down at the retreating lovers from her seat in heaven, smiling. "You are quite welcome, General."_


	5. Sleep Tight

**Title**: Sleep Tight

**Author**: kerumica

**Pairing**: Sanzo, Goku

**Warning/Rating:** pg

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Leave me be.

**A/N:** Wrote this a little while ago. Forgot to post here.

* * *

He sat with Goku's head in his lap, one hand stroking through his hair, the other rubbing circles on his back. Sanzo had thought that the younger man was over this, but after a particularly nasty battle with a blood sucking youkai, Goku's nightmares had returned.

He found the brunette curled up in the middle of his bed, shivering. He hadn't even given it a second thought as he retrieved the fallen blanket from the floor and sat at the top of the bed, pulling the younger man with him. He was taken back to the first few months of sleepless nights with the boy who would wake up screaming, thinking that it had all been a dream and he was still in that cave.

As Goku's breathing evened out and his shivering calmed, Sanzo was reminded of someone doing this very same thing for him, holding him close, fingers running through his hair, hand making soothing circles at his back. He leaned back on the headboard, sighing as he made himself more comfortable and closed his eyes.

His final thought, while he continued his ministrations, was what would Koumyou think of him now?


	6. Infection

**Title**: Infection

**Author**: kerumica

**Pairing**: Sanzo/Gojyo/Hakkai, Goku

**Warning/Rating:** pg16, for curse words and suggestive themes

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Leave me be.

**A/N:** This is what happens when you read too much pr0n. Seriously, someone needs to get laid. I'm just sayin'…

* * *

He had a fever. That's it, that's what it had to be. There was no way in hell he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. Nope. No way in hell.

No way would Sanzo have his hand tangled in Gojyo's hair like that. And he certainly wouldn't be kissing him, with tongue, no less. Is his other hand squeezing Gojyo's ass? Impossible!

And where's Hakkai during all of this? Wait, is that…? What the hell is he doing? What is that in his mouth? What is he doing with his fingers back there? Why is Sanzo moaning like that?

He has to go back. Back to the tent, back to his sleeping bag, back to sleep. He never should have jumped in that lake, no matter what Gojyo said. It most definitely wasn't a hot spring, regardless of all the smoky mist rising from it.

He can just lie there, in the warmth of the blankets. He'll try to forget what he thought he saw. It wasn't real, it just wasn't. There's just no way…

_Short time later…_

"Do you think he's still sleeping?"

"What? You think we wouldn't have heard that stupid monkey if he had woken up?"

"Whatever. I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight Sanzo. Oh, and Sanzo? Thanks. Maybe when we get to the next town, we can do it again?"

Sanzo looked at the tent he was sharing with Goku and then back at the other two men.

"Yeah, maybe."


	7. Romantic

**Title**: Romantic

**Author**: kerumica

**Fandom**: Saiyuki

**Pairing**: Kenren/Tenpou

**Warning/Rating:** pg

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Leave me be.

**A/N:** A kiss in the palm of the hand has always meant something special to me.

* * *

Kenren continued to look at the palm of his hand. He could hardly believe it. It was one little gesture, barely a touch.

It had been five minutes since it happened and his heart was still racing. Warmth still radiated from that spot, traveling up his arms, to his shoulders, his neck, even his ears. He could barely continue to stand; his knees had already given out on him.

It was probably the most treasured thing anyone had ever given him, but it was not something to be seen. He looked up from his spot on the couch to the brunette sitting across the room. It was at that moment that he realized something.

He realized that for the first time in centuries, he was in love. Not only that, he was loved in return.


	8. Fence

**Title**: Fence

**Author**: kerumica

**Fandom: **Saiyuki

**Pairing**: Gojyo/Hakkai

**Warning/Rating:** pg

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Leave me be.

**A/N:** random word prompt/sorry no beta :(

* * *

"Well? What do you think?"

"About what, Gojyo?"

"The house, Hakkai. What do you think about the house?"

The "house" in question looked like a two story abandoned fire-trap. The front yard was comprised of dead spots, holes and weeds. A mound of dirt, which suspiciously looked like a grave, could be seen near the back of the house. The front door, or in this case, the tree that seemed to grow there, stood open for the world. Windows were boarded up. The exterior of the house might have been white, or black or yellow or blue, but was now a chipped, dull grey. Shingles from the roof hung in all directions and the chimney seemed to be caving in on itself. Hakkai didn't even want to step inside.

"Gojyo," Hakkai asked, trying to keep his voice calm, "why did you bring me here?"

"To show you our new house," Gojyo grinned. "Look there's even a white picket fence."

Sure enough, to Hakkai's amazement, the fence stood solidly around the yard. Somehow, it managed to avoid the disaster of the house.

"Gojyo, this house is going to need a lot of work. It might not even be livable."

Gojyo looked at the brunette, disappointment clearly showing on his face. "But…"

Hakkai pulled the redhead into a firm embrace. "I appreciate you remembering about my dream house, even going so far as to find it. Just so you know, there are other houses."

"But this is the only one with a white picket fence," Gojyo said, pouting.

"Sweetheart, anywhere you are is home to me. Besides, we can always build a fence."


	9. Should have smiled more

**Title**: Should Have Smiled More

**Author**: kerumica

**Fandom**: Saiyuki

**Pairing**: none

**Warning/Rating:** pg

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Leave me be.

**A/N:** The first line came to me while I was brushing my teeth. Sorry, no beta

* * *

Maybe he should have smiled more. Maybe then, things wouldn't be like this. He wouldn't be lying on the ground like some broken, useless doll. Maybe Gojyo would still be alive and Hakkai would be sane.

Maybe, just maybe, if he had smiled more, Goku wouldn't have cracked. Goku wouldn't have snapped Gojyo's neck or slashed at Hakkai's stomach so that his guts were hanging out. Maybe, if he had been kinder, Goku wouldn't have felt the need to break his legs, or snatch his arm off. Maybe Goku wouldn't be sitting on him now, meticulously digging his claws deeper in the yielding human flesh. Maybe Goku wouldn't be grinning madly at the blood, the life force, pumping out of his body, saturating the ground. He could try, just this once. He could try to smile. It can't be that hard…

_Goku…no not Goku, Seiten Taisei, looking down at the lump of flesh he was playing with. Its face was contorting into something it had never seen. His old memories, the ones of that boy, tried to push themselves forward. He didn't recognize the reaction on the face of the soon to be dead man. He pushed the old memories away and continued with his slice and dice play._


	10. Crew

**Title**: Crew

**Author**: kerumica

**Fandom**: Saiyuki

**Pairing**: none

**Warning/Rating:** G/No beta

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Leave me be.

**A/N**: Another drabble from a word prompt that I wrote a few months ago while I was at work.

* * *

Hakkai watched the group of children running from one end of the yard to the other, laughing at one another. It had been hard, coming back to this place after so many years, but seeing the delighted looks of the children was more than enough to ensure that what he was doing was the right thing.

The journey had lasted far longer than he had anticipated, but not without its upsets, chief among them, the loss of Gojyo. It was breaking his heart even now just to think about it. He had just completed his paperwork with the head agent and, as one of the saviors of China, he had been allowed special consideration for the adoption, or rather, adoptions. It also didn't hurt that he had received a boatload of money from the Three Aspects as a reward.

His reminiscing was interrupted when one of the children, Bai, called his name and ran towards him, as did the others playing with him. He watched as the children, all redheaded and red-eyed, ran to him, throwing their arms around him.

He was completing his promise.

He was taking them home.


	11. Monster

**Title**: Monster

**Author**: kerumica

**Fandom**: Saiyuki

**Character(s)/Pairing**: Gojyo, Hakkai

**Warning/Rating:** T

**Beta: **Just me and spellcheck

**Disclaimer**: Saiyuki is property of Minekura Kazuya. No copyright infringement is intended, and no profit being made.

**A/N:** This was written months ago. Another lovely word prompt

**Summary**: AU-What if Hakkai never forgave the demons for his sister's death? What if Gojyo had a weaker spirit?

* * *

He was a monster. That's what everyone called him: a disgusting being that should have never been born. He was called an abomination; a half-breed. These were just some of the more _flattering_ comments that he had received over the years. Needless to say, when he saw the green eyed man on the lonely road home, he never expected to hear those words coming from that lovely mouth.

It was as if fate had dropped the man in front of him. Somehow, he knew that they were destined to be together. It had finally stopped raining and the moon was doing its best to outshine the sun. He could clearly see the green eyed man was in pain, saw the blood flowing freely from his body as he lay against a tree stump. As he got closer, the look on the man's face told him that no, this was not the missing piece of his soul.

"Get away from me you disgusting half-breed!"

Gojyo hung his head. No, this was not the man he had been waiting all his life for. This was not his one true love. He stood back and watched as the life drained out of the hateful brunette, the man that he could have loved. He shook his head and let the tears fall.

They fell for the life he longed for, but could never have. They fell for the supposed lover who would rather die than let himself be loved.

'At least he didn't die alone', he thought as he pulled the gun that he had bought earlier that day out of his pocket. 'It's for protection', he told the shopkeeper.

At least now he wouldn't die alone either.


	12. Ho Ho Ho

**Title**: Ho Ho Ho

**Author**: kerumica

**Fandom**: Saiyuki

**Character(s)/Pairing**: Gojyo/Hakkai

**Warning/Rating:** Let your imagination run into the open arms of an 'R'

**Beta: **none

**Disclaimer**: Saiyuki is property of Minekura Kazuya. No copyright infringement is intended, and no profit being made.

**A/N:** possibly a break from the drought…

**Summary**: Merry (sme)X-mas!!!

* * *

You gotta love a man in uniform, especially when he's dressed as a sexy Santa.

At least, that's what Hakkai thought as he watched the redheaded man walk out of the bedroom. Thigh-high black boots, a red velvet shirt, with matching pants, and black gloves were tossed across the room as Gojyo strip teased his way to the kitchen. Wearing nothing but a Santa hat and a red thong, Hakkai almost passed out from the immediate effects of blood loss at the sight of his lover's "package" trying to escape its "wrapping". Of course it didn't help matters any when Gojyo leaned in as whispered…

_"So, what would you like in your __stocking for Christmas?"_


End file.
